Sixth in Capitol
by Soozin Hevincarrr
Summary: I am Hope Destiny Brown. I was sent from the Capitol to District Six by my cruel father. I fell in love. Now I have to make it out of the Hunger Games alive if I ever want a chance with him. But now, now I just want to be out of the games. Dead. I have to sacrifice my own life so that my friends can live. And my heart. Characters from SYOT! T for abusive abusiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I felt inspired to write. I think it's really good. I've been writing it for the past two weeks. I hope you like it as much as I do. :) **

**I don't own the Hunger Games!**

**P.S. You should read the story out loud for dramatic affect. XD **

**P.P.S. Plz plz plz REVIEW! I want to know what everyone thinks of my story! Leave an honest opinion and help me make my story more gooder!**

**P.P.P.S. Do nt send a flame because they are abusive. **

**P.P.P.P.S. I learned the word "abuse" recently. **

**I - My Parents are Abusive**

I am Hope Destiny Brown. I am seventeen years old. I have abusive parents. I live in Capitol Panem. I have silky golden blonde hair that glows in the light. I have eyes that sparkle like diamonds, that are the color of an emerald. I am very smart, funny, athletic, and protective of the people that love me.

I am Hope. This is my story.

My mother is throwing her grandmother's urn at me again. She is abusive. It hurts when people throw urns at you.

I am crying because I'm upset because my parents are abusive. It's been like this all my life. Ever since I was born, my parents took it in turns to hit me, throw things at me, scream at me, and get so drunk that they collapse, and be abusive. But we have enough food to eat so I can be happy.

I think they called me Hope so that I would know that even though they abused me a lot, there was hope that I would escape.

I'm screaming in pain because I'm hurt by my great-grandmother's urn.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Shuddup!" my mother orders.

"NO IT REALLY HURTS!" I scream.

My mother suddenly seems worried. She stops throwing shards of urn at me and starts crying. Even though I look like a human porcupine with all the giant bits of clay sticking out of me, I put a hand on my mother's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, but I'm still hurt.

"I'm a terrible person!" Mom sobbed. "I really hurt you!" She was very upset. I couldn't stand watching her be upset.

"It's alright," I tell her.

"I should send you away from me so I don't hurt you anymore!" Mother is very upset. She is crying because she is abusive. I am crying because Mother is abusive too, but i still love her.

There is a knock at that door. Me and Mom both turn to look at the door. The door opens and my dad walks in.

A word about my father before you meet him. His name is David, but I have to call him "Sir". My name is Hope, but he calls me "Rat". I think he calls me that because when I don't brush my hair it is very messy and ratty. Sir is abusive. Sir is even more abusive than Mom. He laughs when he throws his chair at me. He is mean. But I still love him. I know there is a good person inside him. He probably ate him on Tuesday.

Sir walks into the house. He is holding a gun that he found in the shed earlier today. Sir is drunk. He was at a Happy Hunger Games festival with his friends. Sir loves the Hunger Games. He records it and watches it every day of the year while he smashes beer bottles at my feet.

Today is different. He doesn't pull a bottle out of his pocket and throw it at me, or go and sit in the lounge room to watch TV. He glares at me and aims the rifle at my foot.

"I think it's time to clip your toenails Rat," Sir says. Why would he clip my toenails with a gun?

"NO!" Mom screams. She pushes me to the side as I hear a BANG! I am so scared by the noise that I poop my pants.

I can feel the poo running down my leg. Sir is smiling abusively at me with his teeth which are 2.5 centimeters wide, his white eyes which are bloodshot and coloured a shade of blue, with a little bit of green in them and small pupils, his eyebrows which are actually an abusive monobrow, his abusive nose which is 5.7 centimeters long and 3.1 centimeters wide, and his balding scalp dotted with abusive stumps of hair, and his face that makes him look about 54 and a half, when he is actually 55, while he flares his nostrils abusively. He then frowns because I'm not screaming in pain and pulls a beer bottle out of his pocket and throws it at me. The bottle smashes abusively next to me, but spills beer all over me.

"Oh well," I think, "at least I don't smell like poo anymore." I was right. I smelled like beer.

I lie on the floor with Mom sprawled on the ground in front of me. There is blood coming from her foot. She is dead and Sir killed her.

"MOM!" I cry.

"Mwah ha ha ha!" Sir chuckles. "She'll never wake up!"

"How could you?" I storm. Thuder rolls in the distance. "She's your wife!"

"Not anymore!" Sir laughs. "'Til death do us part! Now we have parted! Mwah ha ha ha!"

"NO!" I cry. "You're a monster!" Sir looks at me angrily. His eyes stare into mine abusively. His fists are clenched abusively. He wants to hit me. I know it. I only just regrew all my teeth!

"You haven't seen monsters until you been in the Hunger Games!" Sir squeals. His words are hammered into my skull abusively.

"You ain't calling me no monster," Sir growls. "'Til you been in the HUNGER GAMES!"

"You killed Mom!" I scream at him, "You're a monster!"

"She isn't a teenager! Monsters kill teenagers!"

"And you're going to kill me next aren't you!" I yell. He was. I see him twitch spasmically. He isn't going to kill me now that I told him he would.

Sir crouches next to me and spits at the ground, but his saliva hits Mom's face instead. "You're gon'a see monsters," he whispers evilly in my ear. His voice reminds me of my teacher Mr Growgerms.

Sir pulls a two-foot long rifle out of his pocket.

"You gon'a see monsters," Sir repeats evilly. "MWAH HA HA HA HA!" Thunder booms abusively in the distance. Sir was abusing his role as a parent by abusing me. I wasn't good. It was abusive.

"You can't do this," I tell Sir.

"Watch me!" Sir instructs.

"NO!" I hear my abusive boyfriend shout from the window. But he's too late.

Sir fires his gun. It goes BANG! But before the bullet hits me I fall unconscious from shock. Sir's abusive laughter echoes in my ears as I fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time nooo update! O my gawsh i'm soooooo sorreee guys! thanks to my reviewers! & theres a syot for the games! tf is on my profile under "Sixth in Capitol" submit via PM! **

**Review Replies: **

**Guest: Awwwwww thanks! XD i hope you like this chapter!**

**Dances with Vampires: You think this story is a parady? Is it under the humour or parady category? i dont think so. ew. your so mean. **

**II - I am Not At Home Anymore**

I wake up in a small box, wrapped up in paper that hurts my skin abusively. I can tell I am in a cardboard box on my way to District Six because I have an internal compass (which means that I know which way I'm going just by using my brain).

I am very upset, but not because I am going to This Strict Sux, but because my Mom was killed by Sir who was her husband. I am happy to be away from Sir and my abusive boyfriend, but upset to be away from my loving, caring, beautiful, nice mom who risked her life to save me.

I don't like being in the box and I know I have to get out of it. I can hear voices outside.

"I think we should open it," the boy with a strong face and sparkling emerald eyes says.

"No!" the old lady who is rather fat says. "It might be poisoned!"

"It might also be something beautiful!" the boy, who is called Josh, says.

"We should open it then!" the lady, who is called Hattie, says.

I hear the box open and I fall out of it, but I land in someone's warm arms.

"Help me," I whisper, because I am thirsty after being in a box for so long.

The warm arms that are holding me put me gently on the soft ground.

"Are you okay?" a voice asks.

"No," I manage. "I've been abused."

"I'm Josh," the voice tells me.

"I'm Hope," I tell him. I sit up to shake his hand but he stops me.

"No!" Josh yells. "I don't want you even more injured than you are!" I look at my head and see that there is a hole in it caused by Sir's bullet.

"Ow," I say.

"Shhhhh..." Josh whispers, pressing a finger to my lips. "Don't speak, you're injured."

Josh stares into my eyes deeply with his own emerald green eyes. He has soft maple-colored hair and perfect white and shiny teeth. He looks like my abusive boyfriend from back in the Capitol. He looks at me with such concern and longing. He longs to be with me, to be my girlfriend, but he knows he can't, because I have a boyfriend.

The old fat lady, who is called Hattie, comes over with some bandages and puts them down next to me.

"Are you okay Hope?" Hattie asks me. She gently wipes all the blood off my face. It stings the open wound in my head. I wince because it hurts so much.

"I'm sorry dear," Hattie apologises.

"It's alright," I say. She wipes some more blood off my face, but her old hands shake too much and hurt my face more. I tense in pain. The pain reminds me of when Sir was abusing me by peeling off all of my skin.

_Flashback_

_I am lying on the ground in pain. I am not screaming because Sir wants me to prove I am tough. He gets a special potato peeler from the kitchen and peels my skin._

_End Flashback_

I am crying because I am hurt. Josh is very concerned for me - he loves me, and I think I love him. He leans in closer to me and we kiss.

Josh pulls back and smiles at me. I am not crying anymore. But I remember my boyfriend in Capitol. He loved me too! He just didn't show it in the same way! I'm crying again.

Josh brushes my hair out of my face. He has a concerned look in his perfect green eyes. He is worried for me again.

"STOP!" I scream at him. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND."

I get to my feet and sprint away. I am never a dishonest person. I cannot betray my boyfriend like he betrayed me, because I am full a forgiveness and happiness.

I can hear Josh following me so I sprint faster. I am the fastest runner in the whole of the Capitol. No one can beat me.

I glance over my shoulder. I can see all the dust I am kicking up as District Six blurs past. Josh isn't following me anymore.

I backflip over the electric fence at the edge of District Six. It is charged, but I manage not to touch it. Electric fences are so abusive.

I run into the bush and find a strange shrine. Unthinkingly I run to the shrine and cry into the marble.

I need to be loyal to my abusive boyfriend, but I love Josh! But I also love Ryan who is my abusive boyfriend from the Capitol. I love both of them!

I am very confused so I stare at the horizon with an electric fence and Peacekeepers whipping some guy and I sing "When Will My Reflection Show" from Mulan.

"Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my fam'ly's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?" I sing.

"You're a beautiful singer," a voice from behind me says making me jump. "And a beautiful girl."

"No I'm not," I say.

"Yes you are," says the voice. "In fact, you're so beautiful that I think I love you."

I turn around and face the person speaking to me. The guy is very tall and has tan skin and beachy blonde hair that is shimmering in the sunlight and ember eyes that glow like sunlight. I think he's beautiful too. In fact, I think I love him too. But I can't! I have to be loyal to Josh and Ryan!

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"I am Juno, Ancient Egyptian god of the sun, music, literature and poetry."

"Wow," I say. "You're a god?"

"I JUST SAID THAT!" he screams. The shrine fills with evil green fire as he screams and I collapse because the fumes are toxic.

Blackness ongolfs me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiii guys! New chappie! Thnx 4 all the great reviews! XD XD & thnx 2 everyone who sent in a character! there are only 6 places left! 4 girls and 2 boys! keep sending in characters! Reapings next chapter! **

**Review Replies: **

**VampireGurl: thnx 4 the character! glad u like it! ;)**

**Guest: hear's ur update! hope u like it! **

**MockingJay: awwww! thnx so much! hear's the update!**

**perplex simplicity: thnk u sooooooo much! ur so nice! that review actually made me cry too! no 1s ever that nice to me! **

**III - Zoos's Wrath**

I wake up on something soft. Someone has put a blanket over me that smells like lavender essence. A cold breeze goes through the air and makes me shiver with coldness.

Something rubs my shoulder.

"Sorry," the voice of Juno whispers, "I loose controll of my temper sometimes. I didn't want to hurt you." "Help me," I whisper, because I am thirsty after being in unconscious for so long.

"My servant will give you the most good water in the world!" Juno told me. "You won't have to worry about being thirsty."

"Thank you Juno," I manage, my voice is hurting because I am so thirsty. "But I need to go back to District Six quickly. I need to get back to... to..."

I can't bring myself to say his name. It hurts too much. I broke his heart because I was immature and stupid, but I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have screamed at him. Because I love him.

Tears birst from my eyes. My breathing turns into sobs.

Juno stares concernedly into my eyes. He gently holds my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I can't tell him. He would be offended, because he loves me. I can't bring myself to hurt him, because I love him.

"Nothing," I sob. "I'm fine." I fake a smile up at him. He doesn't notice my sadness. I'm a master of fake smiles.

Juno grins at me.

"Meet me in the throne room when you're ready," he says nicely. "My servants can help you get better." He starts walking towards the door.

He stops just as he reaches the door and turns back to me.

"I love you," he says.

I smile back at him as he walks out the door.

The door clicks shut behind him an I burry my head in my hands and sob. I'm going to have to break my two guys hearts when I decide who I love. But I don't want to hurt Ryan, or Josh or Juno! I love them.

Flashback:

I am out in the rain. Blood is staining the concrete. Sir left me hear to die. I struggle to breathe, but my lungs have been punctured. I am so upset.

Something moves in the shadows. I try to ask them to help me, but they don't hear. I groan but get a mouthful of rainwater. The streets of Capitol turn all blurry because my eyes are failing.

Darkness is coming over my vision, I can barely see. I can only hear the ringing of my ears and the smell of blood.

"Hope!" The voice is only a whisper in my ears.

I try to pleed for help again, but I can't. Lights starts racing towards me.

The light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hope!"

It's comes closer. It is warming me. It's calling me.

"Hold on Hope," the whisper says.

I want to tell it no. I have to go to the light.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Ryan. His voice pulls me from oblivion and makes me alive again. I love him because he saved my life.

End Flashback:

I am alone, on one of those fancy sofas with the golden supports an velvety cushions. Tears are coming back to my eyes. If it wasn't for Ryan, I would be dead.

Juno's servants come in. They are tall, elegant ladies that look how I pictured tree nymphs from mythology. They are carrying trays of food and drink. They each lay their trays in front of me and disappear back behind the sofa.

I eat a lot of the food and drink. It is very yummy. By the time I finish I feel like exploding!

The ladies come back in. This time they are all helping each other carry a beautiful, silky, metallic-turquoise ballgown, embelished with golden glitter-sparkles, with embroided lotuses around the waistline.

They hand me a beautiful, silky, metallic-turquoise ballgown, embelished with golden glitter-sparkles, with embroided lotuses around the waistline and help me put it on. they get a mirror and let me see my reflection. I am wearing a beautiful, silky, metallic-turquoise ballgown, embelished with golden glitter-sparkles, with embroided lotuses around the waistline. (A.N. I pictured the dress to look something like this (take out the spaces): www . newstreetmall ekmps/shops/bestbuys/images/child-cavegirl-wig-caveman-fancy-dress-costume-outfit-ages-4-6-7-10-11-14-14384-p. jpg).

"You look beautiful," one of the servants say to me.

"No, I'm not beautiful," I sigh, "only the dress is beautiful, it's perfect, a bit like my hair, eyes, arms and legs, but I'm so fat and ugly and no guy will ever love me. #foreveralone."

"I'm sure there are tons of guys that would like you!" another servant says.

"In fact, I think Juno likes you." The other servants giggled.

"No he doesn't," I tell them.

"Well, speaking of Juno," the servant leader says, "you should go and meet him in the throne room. You'll meet his father Zoos."

"Wait," I say. "Where am I?" I ask.

"Mount Olimpus!" they all answer.

"Mount Olimpus?" I repeat. "Wow. No wonder Juno is so hot."

"I'll show you the way." The head servant took my hand and escorted me out of the room.

We walked out of the doors and I was amazed. There were ancient greeck collumns and ancient roman collumns everywhere. There were excellent statues lining the walls and gold and silver and bronze and everything was expensive.

The head servant, who is called Alice, guides me through the ancient, godly hallways and stops in front of a giant oaken door.

"You must go on alone," Alice tells me. "Juno and his family will be waiting in there for you."

I'm nervous, I'm about to meet a family of gods. They could kill me with a blink of their fingers. I take a deep breath as I take a step toward the door.

I turn to Alice, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Zoos and Hera kill most mortals on sight. It's not safe, but Juno wants you to meet his family. If you really loved him you'd go in."

I close my eyes and push the door open.

A varst hall is before me. There are gold thrones 12 around the circular hall. A masculine man in a toga sits on the biggest throne in the middle, with a big white beard and a laural reeth in his hair and a lightning bolt in his hand. Beside him is a lady who looks like him except without the beard.

My heart skips a beat when I see Juno sitting on the throne beside the big guy. He smiles at me and I run over to him. He stands up and meets me with a warm hug.

"ENOUGH!" a booming voice beside me thunders. Juno lets me go and sits back down in his chair.

"Sorry father," he says.

The big guy turns to me.

"What makes you think you are worthy of loving my son?" he storms.

"Father-" Juno interupts.

"Silence Juno!" the lady beside the big guy hisses.

The big guy glares expectantly at me. I know I can't hide the truth from him.

"Nothing," I answer.

"Speak up?!" the big guy demands.

"I am not worthy to love your son, Juno," I say forcefully.

"Nonsense!" Juno integects!

"I told you to be silenced!" the lady yells.

The big guy scratches his beard thoughtfully.

"Maybe you aren't worth yet," he says. "But, I almighty Zoos, King of the Heavens, Egyptian god of storms, will give you a chance to become worthy!"

I stare at Zoos with my mouth gaping.

"Thank you," I say. "Thank you so much."

"I Zoos, degree, that you, Hope Destiny Brown, must be crowned victor of the 65th Annual Hunger Games to earn the right to love my son!"

"Proposterous!" the lady beside him exclaims.

"Quiet hera," Zoos says, "Juno isn't your son, this is no place for you."

Juno jumps up and grips my hands with his own. A smile is beaming on his face.

"I love you," he whispers to me.

"I love you too," I whisper. The one question on my mind is, "what if I don't make it?" I know I don't stand a chance. The games are full of monsters. Just like Sir said. The Hunger Games turned teenagers into monsters. I didn't want to be a monster. I could never let myself near Juno if I was a monster.

"And I Zoos will give you a head start in the Hunger Games!" Zoos proclaims. He could give me as much help as he wanted and I still wouldn't stand a chance.

"Council dismissed!" Zoos calls. He gets up from his throne with Hera and they walk out of the room.

I can't look at Juno. I've basically been told to survive getting beheaded if I want to go out with him. Tears are filling my eyes.

"I need to go home," I tell Juno.

"Back to the Capitol?" Juno asks.

"No," I say, "back to District Six. To Hattie's house."

Juno brushes my cheek and lifts my head so we're staring into each other's eyes.

"It's okay," he tells me. "You can win these games. I know you can."

"I don't stand a chance," I whisper, my voice cracking.

"You will win," he says.

"What if I don't!?" I yell. "WHAT IF I DIE?! Then this will all be pointless!" I pull away from Juno, leaving a stunned expression on his face. I sprjnt out of the hall and run out of Olimpus.

I came out of Olimpus through a door in the back of the shrine. I make my way through the woods back towards District Six. I can hear all the wildlife chirping in the wood behind me.

The buzz of the electric fence is drawing closer. Finally I can see the fence. The buzz of electricity suddenly stops. I approach the fence. It isn't charged anymore. That's funny.

I climb through the fence and start making my way towards Josh and Hattie's house. It's so dark. I'm still wearing my beautiful, silky, metallic-turquoise ballgown, embelished with golden glitter-sparkles, with embroided lotuses around the waistline. They'll wonder where I get it from when I come back home.

"Hope!" Someone calls.

I look all around. No one is visible in the darkness of night.

"HOPE!" They call louder.

Warms arms wrap around me and turn me around, before his lips meet mine. I put my arms back around him and return the kiss. Even though it was only a couple hours since I last saw him, I missed him so much.

We pull away from our passionate kiss, but Josh doesn't let me go.

"Where the hell have you been Hope? I've been looking for you for hours! I thought you might've tried to get back to the Capitol and got found by Peacekeepers and-"

"Shhh," I hush, putting a finger to his lips. "I'm fine."

"I'm so glad you're alive. You look especially stunning in that dress."

I giggle at him. He's so sweet.

His hand finds mine and he pulls away from our hug.

"We should head back home," he suggests. "Mom'll be freaking out now that I'm gone too. She says that there should be a spare room for you. You should stay with us the night, I mean, you can't really make it back to the Capitol in one night."

"That sounds great," I tell him.

"Let's go then."

Josh guides me through District Six. He tells me things about people he knows and places in the District. He's so funny, he has me giggling at every second thing he says.

And after a life of being abused, it's a welcome break. And for once my life isn't abusive. I'm just so happy around Josh. He's so perfect. He's so hot, he could be a Greek god.

"Hope," Josh says. "I've been thinking. Tomorrow's reaping day, people from Capitol will be in the District. It could be your ticket home."

"No Josh, I have to be here for reaping day."

"Why?"

"I have to go in the Hunger Games."

"No you don't! Why would you?"

My minds races with memories of Juno flooding my mind.

"Because it's my only chance to prove my worth."

"But you're already of infinite worth, it's obvious!"

"No I'm not Josh!" I scold. "You don't get it! It's too hard to explain! I love him Josh! I have to!"

Josh seems hurt by my words.

"Who?" he inquires.

"It doesn't involve you! Let's just get back to your house. It's cold outside."

I hurriedly walk away from Josh. Tears were streaming down my face again. He's so stupid. How could he suggest sending me back to Sir? That's it. Josh hates me. He wants me to be miserable. He's pretending to be my friend. He wants to sabotage my relationship with Juno. I won't let him do that.

I thought I was happy with Josh.

I was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kk guiz! i have neva been mor happy! i got sooo many nise reviews and soo many charackters! there are only four spots left! ERMAGERSH this is so exciting! three girls and one lucky guy! i'll post all the people in the next chappie!**

**Review Replys: **

**Perplex Simplicity: awww sry for the teirs agen bebz! xoxoxox & sry i keeped u wating! **

**Little miss innocent liar: i carnt wate for the games eether! ahhhhhhh XD so exightin! xxoxoxox**

**ThePowerOfRandomness: thnx! thnx for the OC 2! XD but hoos zeus? O.o xxoxoxox**

**AnimaeGirlieGirl: thnx 4 the review & oc! ur so nys! **

**IIII - Reaping Day**

The sunlight drifts through the window and wakes me up. The spare "bedroom" in Hattie's house is more like a cupboard. There is only a bed in the room, but I'm grateful for Hattie's hospitality.

I get up. I'd fallen asleep in my beautiful, silky, metallic-turquoise ballgown, embelished with golden glitter-sparkles, with embroided lotuses around the waistline.

I brush my hair and straighten up my beautiful, silky, metallic-turquoise ballgown, embelished with golden glitter-sparkles, with embroided lotuses around the waistline, before heading to the kitchen. As I walk threw the hallway I can here Josh and Hattie talking.

"She says she has to," Josh's concerned voice is saying.

"She's not even a citizen of District Six, what makes her think she can even enter?" Hattie says.

"I don't know," Josh's voice cracks. He is very cornered for me.

"Just hope for the best Josh," Hattie reassures him.

I walk into the kitchen as Josh walks out, his breathing crying. Hattie has made me some marmalade toast.

"I don't know what marmalade is," I say to Hattie, "BUT it must taste nice." I eat the toast. It tastes like blood. Then I realise it tastes that way because I've been stressing about the Hunger Games too much. I can't manage to finish eating the whole toast so I feed it to Hattie's neighbour's cat. The cat purrs happily and curls up in my lap. I've always been told I have a way with animals.

I eventally put the cat back in its case and went back to Hattie's house to get ready for the reaping.

I walk into my room and almost squeal with both fright and happiness. Juno is standing there. He closes the door behind me and we share a long passionate kiss where he tries to lick my ohsoffagus. When we finally stop kissing he smiles at me again.

"You haven't taken off the beautiful, silky, metallic-turquoise ballgown, embelished with golden glitter-sparkles, with embroided lotuses around the waistline I gave you yet," he says, beaming like a fool.

I run my hand through his hair. "Of course not, silly." I giggle at him.

"Are you ready for today?" he asks me, his expression concerning.

I shake my head. "I don't know, Juno," I say. "I'm worried. The Hunger Games are dangerous. I don't know if I'll be able to make it."

I start crying and Juno hugs me. "You can do it," he whispers to me. "Olimpus is by your side," he says.

"But there are monsters in the Hunger Games," I say.

Flashback:

"You haven't seen monsters until you been in the Hunger Games!" Sir squeals. His words are hammered into my skull abusively.

"You ain't calling me no monster," Sir growls. "'Til you been in the HUNGER GAMES!"

"You killed Mom!" I scream at him, "You're a monster!"

"She isn't a teenager! Monsters kill teenagers!"

"And you're going to kill me next aren't you!" I yell. He was. I see him twitch spasmically. He isn't going to kill me now that I told him he would.

Sir crouches next to me and spits at the ground, but his saliva hits Mom's face instead. "You're gon'a see monsters," he whispers evilly in my ear. His voice reminds me of my teacher Mr Growgerms.

Sir pulls a two-foot long rifle out of his pocket.

"You gon'a see monsters," Sir repeats evilly.

End Flashback:

Oh no! Sir had planned for this! He already knew I was going to be in the Games! But how?

I am crying harder into Juno's shoulder now. He just holds me close, but even that doesn't make me feel better.

"Hope!" Josh's voice calls from outside the room. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," I call back. "I'm fine." I sob into Juno's muscly shoulder so Josh doesn't hear me.

"I have something that could cheer you up," Juno says. "I brought you a dress for the reaping today."

He pulled a short, mid-thigh length, strapless, pleated, pure white sundress, with a thin golden belt around the waistline that sparkled in the sunlight or moonlight but not very much in the starlight (AN: I picturd this 1 lyk this: .a/6a00e54f882a4b88330120a69aa8 13970c-800wi ).

"It's beautiful," I tell him.

Juno smiles his sexy smile at me. "Not as beautiful as you," he teases.

"But I'm not beautiful," I remind him.

Juno puts his hands on my shoulders. "You don't know you're beautiful," he says, pushing my hair out of my face. "Your insecure, I don't know what for, your turning heads when you walk through the door. I love you, but father Zoos is calling me back."

Juno floats through the roof and into the sky. I stare at the spot he disappeared into.

"Are you okay in their, Hope?" Josh asks me again.

"I'M FINE!" I scream back through the door. Eugh, boys.

I get into the short, mid-thigh length, strapless, pleated, pure white sundress, with a thin golden belt around the waistline that sparkled in the sunlight or moonlight but not very much in the starlight that Juno gave me. It has a zip up the back that I can't reach. I sigh and poke my head out of my room's door.

Josh is standing nearby. He looks handsome in his reaping outfit.

"Josh," I say quietly. "Do you mind helping me?"

Josh gets up and walks over to me. "What do you need help with?" he asks me.

I turn my back to him. "Zip me up, will you?"

He starts zipping up my dress, he seems to be moving really slowly. He pauses for a moment.

"Got a massive zit here," he notes.

"Josh," I say, "Just finish zipping."

Something pokes my back and squeezes one small spot. I feel the pop.

"Whoa! Look at all this pus!"

"Ew! Josh! TMI!"

I can feel the pus dripping down back back. Josh wipes it away with his thumb. He then wipes all the pus off his finger on the wall.

I giggle at him. "Josh, your sew grose!"

"No hard feelings about yesterday?" he asks.

I sigh. "I don't know Josh. I don't know."

Josh finishes zipping up my short, mid-thigh length, strapless, pleated, pure white sundress, with a thin golden belt around the waistline that sparkled in the sunlight or moonlight but not very much in the starlight. I turn around and face him.

"Thnx," I say to him. Josh kisses me on the cheek gently.

"You look beautiful today," he says, smiling.

I can feel my cheeks blushing pinkish-red. "I don't know," I say. "I'm sort of-"

Josh puts a finger to my lips again.

"Shh, don't speak, I have something to show you."

"But I haven't brushed my hair yet!" I squeal.

Josh takes my hand and pulls me down the stairs and out of the house. I have to jog to keep up with him.

"Where are we going Josh?" I ask, laughing seductively.

"You'll see!"

Josh drags me to a park and sits me down. Four other guys who are his best friends are standing there. They all start dancing as Josh joins them and music starts playing.

"You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough," his friend who is called James sings.

"Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you," Josh sings.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful" Josh sings.

"So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes," his friend Jawaad sings.

"Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you," Josh sings.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na" they all sing.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell," Josh sings sexily.

"You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh," they all sing.

"That's what makes you beautiful," Josh finishes.

I clap at the end of the performance and start crying. "That was so nice! No one is ever this nice to me!" Jawaad comes and sits next to me. He looks sort of Zayn from an ancient boyband called One Direction. He puts an arm around my shoulder.

"But you deserve to be treated this way every second of your rollercoaster which is life," Jawaad says to me. He is so nice. I think I love him.

"Thnx," I say. "And you deserve to have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

"Well then you'd have to be my girlfriend," say Jawaad.

I giggle at him and stare into his eyes.

Sadnes comes ova him. "I have to go," he says. "Sorry."

He walks away and I instantly start tearing up again. William comes over to me now. He didn't get a solo in the song, but I herd him and he sung beautifully.

"You have a really pretty short, mid-thigh length, strapless, pleated, pure white sundress, with a thin golden belt around the waistline that sparkled in the sunlight or moonlight but not very much in the starlight," he compliments. "I love you," he tells me, his face looking like Louis from the ancient boyband.

Those three words make my heart realize I love him too. He leans in closer and our lips touch gently. He pulls away and frowns.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dun that. You love Jawaad after all."

"No William, I love you," I assure him.

"No, I can't, it would hurt my friend too much!" He walks away from me, heartbroken.

James walks over to me. "Don't worry about them beby," he says. "Me and you will conkwer the world together!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," I say. "I have a boyfriend."

Tears start filling James's eyes which look like Liam's from that ancient boyband. He runs away crying.

The final one of Josh's friends come over to me. He smililes like a leprickorn. He is so cute that I laugh.

"I'll be the prince, and you'll be the princess," he says. "It's a love story, bby jus say yes." He holds out his hand which looks like Niall's from the ancient boyband.

"Yes!" I say.

"NO!" a voice from the sky booms.

"RUN!" I scream at Josh's friend who is called Niall. "ZOOS IS ANGRY AT YOU! RUN!" Instead, Niall shields me with his own body and gets bolted by electric lightning from the sky.

He saved me. I love him because he saved my life.

Josh runs over to me and sees me crying. "Are you okay Hope?" he asks.

I'm not okay. I just watched the my one true love die. I fake a smile through the tears at Josh.

"I'm fine."

That's my biggest lie ever.

Josh dusts Niall's ashes off my dress. "Don't want you looking a mess for the reaping," he tells me. He smiles friendlyly at me. "You look beautiful, even if you don't know it."

My eye twitches as I try to keep smiling and stay strong for Josh. He takes my hand and pulls me back to my feet.

"I really do love you Hope," he says.

He puts his face close to mine and our lips meet again. It starts raining, but we don't care. He puts his arms around me and all my worries disappear. It's like all my dreams coming true at once. And in this moment I swear we are infinitté.

We finally pulls away and all my sadness is still gone. His hand finds mine and together we walk towards the reaping.

As we walk, my short, mid-thigh length, strapless, pleated, pure white sundress, with a thin golden belt around the waistline that sparkled in the sunlight or moonlight but not very much in the starlight stops sparkling because the sky is cloudy. The grey sky reminds me that I have to volunteer. Because I would do anything to be with my one true love, Juno.

We walked into reapings and were seperated. Josh joined the buoy's side and I joined the girl's. I didn't know any of the girls but they all looked at my dress jeliously.

They show us a video about the Hunger Games and I realize just how cruel my home, the Capitol is to all these Districts. I'm almost in tears by the end of it. I can't believe I wad part of that. I'm a horrible person!

The mayer of District Six steps forward and introduces the Games. He speaks excitedly about it. I think he is acting so his District can be in the Capitol's good eye. If he wasn't I wouldn't like him. He wears a purple jacket and yellow pants with a yellow shirt underneath, he has a monocle over his left eye and a really big nose. He wears a sash that has "Mare" written on it, sort of like the Miss Universe things. He has a red bowtie and a curly white mostashe.

He introduces the District Six victors of the previous years. There are five. Anykin Starwalker, his son Adam Starwalker, Ugget Hartsucker, Yoda and Yvone Keepers. They're all pretty ugly. One of them is going to be my mentor.

My hands start shaking when they introduce a member of the Capitol to draw out the names. They're all colourful and fake. They look like unicorn poop, even worse than that. They call themself "Nicki Manashz".

"Ladies first!" Nicki Manashz says, but someone forgot to turn on her autotune so she sounds awfuller than she should. A Peacekeeper comes and fixes her autotune and she tries again. "Ladies first!" she says again.

I start shaking as I start walking forwards. I am at the front of the girls by the time Nicki pulls out the name.

"Andrelina Swagmeister!" Nicki Manashz calls.

"NO!" I scream. "I VOLUNTEER!" Thumder booms in the clouds. There is complete silence as I walk onto the stage.

"Well, well, well, wot we have hear?" Nicki says. "A volunteer! Wot's ya name?"

I look over at the crowd. William waves at me and blows me a kiss. I smile and wave back at him.

"I'm Hope," I say. "Hope Destiny Brown."

"Well that's a nice name. I'll bet my wig that Andrelina was your BFF."

"No. She isn't. I don't even know her."

Someone from the crowd starts shouting. "She doesn't even go hear!"

"I do now," I say. "Over the past day, District Six has become my home. I used to live in the Capitol. Now, I'm going to be a part of the Capitol's games. It's their own fault. We deserve to be in the games more than the districts." Many people are brought to tears by my speech. What I said came strait from the heart.

Nicki Manashz didn't like my speech. That's because she's from the Capitol.

"Now the boys," she screams.

Her hand goes into the old biscuit tin that is now used as the reaping bowl. She picks up a name right from the bottom.

"James Payne!" she declares.

"No!" William's voice is the first to call out. "I volunteer in James's place! I couldn't let my best friend and the most beautiful girl in the world go into the games!"

"NO!" Jawaad's yelling now. "I can't let you go William! I'll go instead and I will do everything I can to keep Hope safe!"

"Jawaad!" James is arguing again. "I don't want any of you to get hurt!" He looks up at me. "I'm volunteering and I was reaped. I'm going into the games with Hope."

"But James-"

"I was chosen to keep her safe!"

"I volunteer in place of Hope!"

"I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Yelling an arguing errupts everywhere.

"NO!" Josh's voice shouts over everyone else's. "None of you are going!"

"But Josh-"

"You wouldn't last a day!" Josh says. "Your my best friends. I can't let anything hurt you. Something tells me it's my destiny to go into the Games." Josh starts walking towards the front.

"I volunteer," he says. "I volunteer as tribute."

**AN: Could everyone plz vote in the Pole on my prof. Thnx guiz! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRRRYYYYYY! I took sooooo long to rite dis! it got a bit rushd at da end butt it isnt bad so oky? plz reed guis! and hears da list of triboots! also if u think i ned a Better tell mi plz**

**D1: **

**F: Mary-Sue Kadashian - Mary Sue Meister**

**M: Chuck Norris - Perplex Simplicity**

**D2: **

**F: Hayler Thompson - DionaEnvis**

**M: Gary-Stu Pid - Mary Sue Meister**

**D3: **

**F: Effie Trinket - CollinsFan1**

**M: Fabio Alchevski - Perplex Simplicity**

**D4: **

**F: Karma Swallows - TashaTheDreamer**

**M: Al Coholic - Perplex Simplicity**

**D5: **

**F: Kai Jaquez - ThePowerOfRandomness1**

**M: Pikachu - Perplex Simplicity**

**D6: **

**F: Hope Destiny Brown - mi**

**M: Josh Styles - mi**

**D7: **

**F: Beyoncé Knowles - LI'maBean4**

**M: Jack Horner - DramioneShipper**

**D8: **

**F: Julia Gillard - MC Hammer Squared**

**M: Antonio Carrdeio - Little miss innocent liar**

**D9: **

**F: Ashley Green - Mother4Lyf**

**M: Walden Bender - Mother4Lyf**

**D10: **

**F: Zain Hair - Heros Legacy**

**M: Asad Dugong - KeyboardsAreCoolerThanTypewr iters**

**D11: **

**F: Hexa Truman - IloveFMA99**

**M: Jesse "Jay" Weft - TypeWriter'sAreCool**

**D12: **

**F: Viva Vans Wearer - Galaxy-of-Dreams**

**M: Toby Johnson - Member1997**

**srrrryyyyy if i dont portrai ur characker good! plz revoo!**

**IIIII - The Other Districts**

*District One*

(AN: i had help from the gui who maked the d1 guy 4 dis part)

The District had gathered for the Reaping. For District One, it was usually a time of excitement amongst the girls, not so much for the boys. The boys were haunted by the one they called "The Legend". This Legend ruined all their chances of becoming victor.

Many young men had cried themselves to sleep the previous night, remembering that they would never get a chance to brutally kill their final opponent in the Hunger Games and be crowned victor. As they prepared themselves for the reaping, the put on tons of eye make-up to disguise their puffy eyes from both the world and their judgmental fathers.

This Legend had truly ruined many young men's lives.

The Legend spoke of a man, a single man who was crowned victor of the Hunger Games centuries ago. 'Twas the first Quater Quell, and it had to be won by the First District. This man, from the very beginnings of District One had trained harder than any other for ther Hunger Games. From the time he was an infant he strove to become a victor. And finally, when his twelth birthday came, he was ready to win.

He won the Quater Quell in a day, but the twist to this Quater Quell was far worse than any other. Upon becoming crowned victor, the Legend was cursed, even a sore cursing that would last the rest of his life.

He would have to compete in the Hunger Games every year until he, the mighty Legend was defeated. But he was never defeated. He was far too powerful. They said even his name could cause the very earth to tremble in fear.

Although the Legend had vanished over time, omens of his return had been sighted. Fear was back in the hearts of those who lived in District One.

The population of District One were all watching as Serpine's hand dipped into the girl's bowl. All the young women were bouncing with excitement. These Careers just couldn't wait to get into the Games.

"Mary Kardashian."

Applause boomed through the District. Cheers and also cries of jealousy, but no one bothered volunteering. There was no use, everyone wanted a place in the Hunger Games.

But young Mary Kardashian knew how wrong all these people were. She knew how cruel the games really were, how inhumane they were. But young Mary was not easily swayed. She was a courageous, loyal girl in all things and she most certainly wasn't a quitter.

She straightened herself up and blinked the tears out of her ocean blue eyes. She knew she couldn't win the Games, but she could try. And try she would.

She walked up onto the stage and greeted Serpine with a curtsy and handshake. Serpine was honoured to meet her, amazed by her beauty. He started blushing in front of everyone.

Serpine reached into the boy's bowl. This made all the boys perk up. Was it possible? Were the omens all just myths?

"Alexander Reid."

The District burst into applause again. The Legend wasn't real. He wasn't coming back.

The lucky young man started making his way to the front, grinning like a girl who'd just been asked out by an extremely hot guy. He was amazed, lucky and happy.

For but a moment.

"No." The thunderous voice echoed through the District.

Complete silence followed. Then they heard the sound of slow footsteps.

Each time his foot hit the ground, it shook. Cracks started spreading through the concrete beneath the citizens of District One. Thunder rumbled in the distance, or maybe that was just the Legend's stomach rumbling because of the good man within him that he ate on Tuesday.

The crowd parted for the unseen figure. A perfectly straight path through the congregation to the stage. From the stage, his silhouette was just visible in the distance.

The Legend stepped forwards, his eyes looking not left, nor right, but fixed on the stage. He slammed his foot down on the ground a little harder and a crevasse formed, seperating the Legend from the young men. Seven teenagers fell into that crevasse, none of them ever returned.

The Legend eyed Serpine hungrily. "I'm here for my rightful place in the Hunger Games." His voice made the citizens tremble.

"Wh-Who-Who are you?" Serpine asked, beginning to shake.

"I'm known as Sir David Brown," the Legend said. "I was once known as 'The Legend', but before that, I was Chuck Norris."

The whole District seemed to take a collective gasp. Those words confirmed their fears. The Legend had returned.

Chuck Norris jumped onto the stage, his landing sending more cracks through the earth.

"I am undefeated," he roared.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Undefeated

"Wish I knew then what I know now, but, I, I

Can't change the past no matter how I try, I

So I'ma get up and dance, you know

Cause this might be my last chance whoa

Like there's nobody around

Even gravity can't keep me down

"Everybody get it started

I'm on top of the world, what a feeling

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm undefeated, undefeated yeah

No one told me what I could be

Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight

"Undefeated

"No looking back can't live that way, right now, ow

Yesterday's gone, I've found my way somehow, ow

So I'ma get up and dance, you know

Cause this might be my last chance whoa

Like there's nobody around

Even gravity can't keep me down

"Everybody get it started

I'm on top of the world, what a feeling

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm undefeated, undefeated yeah,

No one told me what I could be

Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight

"So I'll live today like it's my last one

There's no time for fear, you only live once

"Everybody get it started

I'm on top of the world, what a feeling

Everybody say

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Please believe it, I'm undefeated

No one told me what I could be

Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight

"What a feeling, yeah

To be undefeated

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Undefeated, tonight

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh

Undefeated!" Chuck sung, sending goosebumps all through each citizen of District one with his angelic voice. There were even goosebumps in their gall bladders.

Serpine was still quaking when he made the final announcement.

"May I present to you, the tributes from District One, for the 43rd Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

*District 2*

(AN: da rest r myn oen rightin.)

The districk are gathered in the touns senter. The Capital represensitive puts his hand in the boul for the girls' name.

"Hayler Thompson!" Lil' Rayne called. "Come on up!"

The selfless Careers cheered. The District let Hayler pass threw the croud to da staig. A girl who is bone skinny, wif scraggly honey colored hair that is usually kept in a messy bun, ay long and narrow face, lots of freckles and is not that strong in the lower body, but arms are decently buff walkt forwards. Lil' Rayne seen that she is 5 feet 3 inches.

Lil' Rayne greated Hayler with a hi five.

"Yo Hayler!" he said.

Flashback:

The pesakepers laffed at Hayler.

"Lulz!" the pecekepers laufed. "We put your name in the boul extra and said you wanted tesseract. Yu'll get picked now!"

They laffed more and walled away. Them pecekepers were so mean and liars.

End Flashback:

Hayler smiled and said, "I am so happy I am in the Hunger Games and my sister has the chance to see me in an exciting reality TV show." She always stayed on ther brite side.

Lil' Rayne smiled. "Tym for the boys!" he sed.

He put his hand in the second boul and pulled out a name.

"Gary Pid!" Lil' Rayne announced.

No one seemed to moov.

"Gary Pid!" Lil' Rayne repeated.

"He's too hi to here you!" a boy called.

The bois slowly started moving out of the way of a very slow walker. He walked funny, he probably rolled his unkle.

When the boy got to the stage his eyes were red and squinty. He'd probably gone swimming in a kloninated pool befor the reaping. He was also missing a leg arm and nose and ear. He was smoking a joint when he said hi to Lil' Rayne.

Lil' Rayne didn't hi five Gary. He just walkt back to his micraefone. "May I present to you the victors of the 45th anal hunger Games!"

* * *

(: District 3 :)

The Grim Reeper looked over this strict three, wondrin' who he should reap 1st. His deep hood was over his skulletal face.

"I gess I'll strt with the gurls yo," he said. "Coz YOLO!" He laffed at his own joke, because he was Death and he stopped people's YOLO.

He put his hand in the reaping bowl. District 3's reping bowl was a giant dried apricot tin, all the girls names had been written on the apricots. He pulled out an apricote and squashed it. A slip of paper comed out of the vegetabl and landed in Death's hand.

"Effie Trinket!" Grim Reaper called. An ugly young girl come up from the crowd wif way to much makeup and fashion. She shaked Grim's hand and he started passionately kissing her toenail.

"Sorry," Grim said quietly. "I was just tacking the little soul you had left." Effie smiled out at the croud, thinkin she wos pritty when she was real ugly.

Then everyone saw the closet that was out of the front of the stage. Something thumpedt on the door and it came open. A nine & a half years old boy came out of the closet. His stilletoes got stuck in his fishnet stockings and the boy in the rainbow shirt fell face second into the ground.

A small group of boys and girls at the front of the reaping ran to help him up. They were concerned for the young boy. The boy got to his feet.

"I'm okay! I'm gay, and I'm okay!" He had bin planning this moment for a long time. He was sort of confidenté.

The districk includding Grim screamed. They all backed away from him like he was was diseasd.

"He's not hetrosexual!" his mother screamed.

"My son, Fabio Alchevski is a fag!" his dad squealed.

The district took seven steps away from Fabio.

"Gay!" they said in unisun. "Gay! Gay! Gay!" they chanting.

"Districk, wot r u doin?" a man asked. "Districk three STAHP!"

The districk stopped bullying Fabio. Fabio said thank you to the man he thought was kind.

The man continuented speeking. "Why don't we send the boy into the hunger games to save ourselves!?" he suggested.

"YEAH!" Fabio's parents agreed.

Fabio had forgotten that all off district tree was homophobes.

Peacekeepers dragged Fabio up to the stage, but Grim didn't want to shake his hand because he was a homophobe too and that's why homosexual people live foreva.

"I present to yous!" Grim protested. "The tributes far districk three in the Hunger Games!"

Fabio and Effie waved at the crowd happily, except Fabio was sad.

* * *

$Distruct 4$

Poop Dog grinned at his iPhone. He just got a text from Nicki Manashz who he loved a bit. His kissed his phone and went all Lion-King on it in front of dostrict four! A district four girl who was in a foul mood didn't want want to watch Poop Dog lift his phone in the air so she through a cabbage at him. Her name tag said her name was Karma.

Poop Dog squealed as his iPhone hit the ground and exploded killing two peeskeepers.

"Draw the names butt head!" Karma yelled, giggling and flipping her hair because she is known for being a flirt.

Poop Dog winked at Karma and was too busy staring at her to realise that he had pulled her name out of the reaping bole.

"Oh no!" Poop Dog rapped. "Karma's Swallows is our female tribute!"

"Let me see that name!" Karma demanded, walking onto the stage angry faced. She ripped the piece of paper from Poop Dog's hand and blew a kiss at a hot guy in the crowd of Drstrict 4.

It said "Karma Swallows".

"Karma swallows what?!" Karma learned. Then she remembered her last name was Swallows. "Oh no!" she said. "It is me! You were right Poop Dog. Your so smart!" She giggled because she is still a flirt.

"Now the boys!" Poop Dog said, crying. He put his hand in the bowl and pulled out a name. "Al Coholic!" he read.

A boy in a monk's clothes came to the stage and made a speech about how blessed he was to have the chance to learn from the hunger games. Bein reept was a gift from above to him.

"Poop Dog says," Poop Dog said. "These are tributes for district four!"

* * *

/District 5\\

Kai Jaquez was hiper as she was going to the reeping. Her and her brother were skipping down to the Justin Building.

They got some blood taekn from there fingers and joined there groups. Kai was deadly when she saw that Curser was the reaper. She was bouncing because she was hiper.

"I am Curser!" Curser sed after the moovy finishd. The District booed.

"I will reap someone," Curser sed, pulling some pape out of the reepin boul. He took a long tym to reed the paper. the major helpt him reed it. "Madison Hurtnee!" Curser yelled. A twiggy girl worked to the front. She was crying and having brown hair.

Kai laffed coz she was hiper and she was not choosed. Curser went to the guys bowl and spooed in it coz he was hangedover. He pulled owt a vomit colourd peper and read it.

"This is unlikly!" Curser sed. "I hav an 11 year old's name, but onlee 12 year olds can be reeped." He laughed and called the name. "Henri Jaquez!"

Kai's hart stopped. That was her brother. Now she was mad. Her brothr shoulnt go in the hugger games.

"I VOLUNTEE!" Kai yelped.

Curser laffed and Madison thought the girl was a bit sillee. Madison worked back down to her seet. And Kai worked out the front and pushed her brother back down.

"Now you don't hav to enter da games," Kai called her brothr.

"No," Curser laffed. "You are a girl and you can onle take ther plais of a gurl. Your brothr is still in the games sille, but now he's got to kill you to!" Curser choked on his microphone in laffing.

Kai hart stoppd agen. She had to kill her brother now. Not good. She frowned at Henri, not as hiper anymore. She was sad.

"I prese-"

"PIKA!" a high-pitched animal voice cried out. (Translaishun: I voluntee!)

"Another voluntee!" Curser sed.

A yellow mouse walked onto the staig with a lightning bolt shuvved up his bum.

"Pika pi, pikachu, pika pika," it sed. (Translashun: I voluntee insted of dis youn boi.)

"Well Kai, you don't have to kill your brother anymores!" Curser sad. He took Pikachu's hand and Kai's and sed "Triboots for districk five in the hugner games!"

* * *

Districk 7

Maklemur pulled a naim from da girl's boul. "Beyoncé Knowles," he called. A singing lady in a unitard walked onto the stage.

Macklemur pulled a boi name from the boi boul. "Jack Horner!" he yelleded.

A boy came out of the crud and onto the staig. "Meh," he sed.

A streeker ran across tha bck off the staig.

"Meh," Jack sed.

"agh!" Beyoncé cried sexily.

"I presenté the district seven tributes! Jack and Beyoncé!"

* * *

~{District Erght}~

MinM laughd as he read the special letter he got. Clapped his hands, he turned to face the districk.

"Citysens of districk 8!" he squealed. "i have a surpize for all the lovey ladies out their!"

The girls all giggled in exsitedness, they couldn't wait to find out what the surprize was! Buttt they were still very ansious because it was reping day and they didn't want to be reeped.

MinM continued, "The county of Australie has bin kind enough to lend us their president person for the games!" He sniled. "No gurl will be chosen from this districk for the games! Come out julia!"

A lady from under the stage walked out. She waved at the crud and sed, "moving forwards!" she has a very big nose and hair that is red.

MinM moved to the bois' reaping boul. He pullled out a name. "Antonio Carrdeio!" he called.

A handsome guy comes forwards from Dostrick 7. He flipped his hare over his shoulder before selling the animal to MinM. He had an ax on his back to suprize a peicekeeper with.

The peicekeeper worked past Antonio (AN: dats da saim naym as mi fav Powa Ranga! XD) and Antonio hit him with the axe. Laffing, Antonio pointed at the peicekeeper's hed as it rolled off the staig.

"I just did yous all a favor!" he sed. The districk cheered!

MinM fround. He woz part of the capitol and he didnt like to wach peicekeepers die.

"I giv you thd districk eght tributes!" MinM announced, holding the triboots hands in the air tryumfently.

* * *

…Districk Nine…

The gurls and bois all gathered near the staig. They all looked tired and sad. They did not want to hav to do the reepings today. They had had a big districk party last nite until seven in the mourning. One gurl still lookt lively, but she wos bisy skulling some Mother with her boifrend.

50c took the mycrofone and screemed into it and feedbak went everywere! the districk covered their ears in ouchiness. But now everyone was awake. Just like 50c planned.

"Good moooorrrrrnnnnning DISTRICK NINE!" 50c yelled. "Tym for the hunger games!"

The hungover teens all cheered a little bit, they were still dizzy from all that feedback and alcohul. One girl was still handing out drinks.

50c pulled out a gurl naim while everyone was still cheering.

"Ashley Green!" 50c harmonized.

The districk cheared a bit drunkedly. The gurl and boi drinking Mother dropped their Mother and stopped drinking their Mother and screamed,

"Oh no! Not my Mother! Now my Mother is everywhere!" (AN: I wuz not paied buy Mother to rite dis.)

"Ha ha!" the district auto-tuned drunkedly. "You dropped your Mother!"

"Someone haz 2 cleen up dat Mother now!" 50c yelped.

The gurl started cryin and mopped up the Mother with her hair so she could drink the Mother from her hair later. The boi patted her back and drank sum Mother from her hair.

"Mother tastes good!" he thundered.

"ENUFF ABOUT MOTHER!" 50c pondered. "Get Ashley up hear!"

The croud jumped on Ashley and pushed her boifrend awai! He fell to the ground like the Mother, only hiz blud didnt go anywhere.

"YOU OW ME A KNOO MOTHER!" Ashley promized.

The croud started drinking all the Mother in Ashleys hare as the draggd her to the staig by her hair with there teef.

Dey dropped her Motherless on the staig nere 50c.

"Finally!" 50c sobbed. He went to shaik her hand but tricked her and drunk her Mother hair.

Ashley screemed and fell ova.

"It'll be OK!" her boif yelled.

Threw tears she sed, "how do you know?"

He sed "Because I volunteer!"

50c laffed evilly. "NOW U BOTH HAVE NO MOTHER!" he laffed.

The boi, whos naim was Walden Bender was shocked. "Wut?" he asked.

"You hav to kill Ashley in the games lol," 50c continued laffing.

"But I voluntere for her!"

"But you are a boi! I could prove it to the hole districk!"

"Oh."

The boi worked to the staig with sum alcohol he picked up from the gurl who was handing out drinks and no Mother.

"We have our tributes!" 50c chirped. "Walden Bender and Ashley Green and they have no Mother!"

* * *

;) Districk Ten (;

Zain Hair woke up and ate her brakefast. Her famil got redy for the reping and dey went to the reping.

She was picked and a boy called Asad Dugong. They were biot a sad to get reaped.

* * *

#Districk Elevn#

Hexa Truman sat on the outskierts of Districk leven coz she was kinda antiscocial, but she still herd her naim called in the reping. So she ran , breaking the wind with her blunt head. She got on staig and shook hands with the Capitol representative, before Jesse Weft's naim was called.

* * *

^Districk Twelf^

Drake looked at Districk Twelf. He alwais got the suckiest districk. It made him sad. Nothing interestin ever happened hear.

He reecht into the reaping boul and pulled out a girl naim.

"Taylor Swift," he giggled.

"NO!" someone yelled. "I VOLUNTEE VIVA VANS-WEARER AS TRIBUTE!"

A gurl hi fived a diferent gurl and skipped out to the front. She bloo Drake a kiss and took the microfone from Drake. Drake humphed and crossed his arms.

"Thnx babe!" Viva yelled out to the gurl hoo volunteered her. "I will represent this districk the most unmainstreem way youve ever seen!"

Drake took the microfone from her and slapped her.

"No," he growled. "You are not cool."

He reecht monotonusly into the boi's boul and was about to call a name when there was a BANG!

He jumped and opened his mowth to reed the naim but BANG! Then a 2 year old toddler laffed at his dead parents he shot.

Drake frouned. "That boi is not good!" he giggled. "He will come to the hunger games with Viva."

Peicekeepers grabbed the toddla and dragged him by the teeth to the staig. They dropped him in front of Drake and restraned his arms.

Drake got on his knee to talk to the kid.

"What's your naim?" Drake asked.

The toddla stuck his tung out at Drake.

"YOU LITTLE FAG!"

"Its okay sir," a Peicekeeper sed. "We got this." He punched the kid in the fais abusively and the toddler started crying.

"My name is Toby Johnson," the toddla nagged.

The Peicekeepers lifted Toby above their heds for the crowd to see him.

Drake clawed the microfone. "The tributes for your Districk!" he yelled anxiously thinking "plz don't kill me president Snow."


End file.
